Exiled
by slythgrl
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in rival demon families but they are best friends, they get sent to the human world and have to learn how to fend for themselves. Shounen-ai SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**I am completely rewriting this story because I did not like how I had written it the first time. So here we go the rewritten version and I should actually be updating this one because its been floating in my head for a couple years.**

**This is a SasuNaru don't like don't read**

**I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review :)**

* * *

Thereis a world parallel to our own called Tenebris, here demons still walk among humans and some are even revered as gods.

Naruto looked out over the beautiful valley that he called home. The sun made the early morning dew shine like diamonds. The river cuts straight through the center of the valley providing water for the people who live there. A small village is nestled right by the river and these people looked to the fox and panther demons for guidance. To them, these demons were their gods. The villagers thought them to be peaceful because they were never attacked by other demons and believed that the reason for that peace was the bravery and unity of the fox and panther demons.

Unbeknownst to them the fox and panther demons were rivals and were always at war with each other. The only thing the two of them agree on are that the villagers need to be protected from the demons that would run through and destroy their little village.

Naruto was looking out for the villagers while waiting for his friend Sasuke. They often meet here in the early morning to watch the sun rise but this morning he was late and Naruto was becoming worried.

Naruto is the only son of Minato Uzumaki, the head of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto is a fox demon and has excessive strength and power. Sasuke is the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha who is the head of his clan and Sasuke is just beginning his training to use the feared sharingan. These two friends were forced to keep their friendship hidden from their families because if their parents found out they would be banished to the human world where demons are meant to be hunted and destroyed.

Then Naruto saw Sasuke running to their meeting spot but he was being followed by some of his father's henchmen. The two of them began to run but then became trapped when the foxes found where Naruto had gone. Their two fathers came running up to the boys and their faces were filled with worry until they realized that Sasuke and Naruto were holding hands. They became enraged and agreed on something for the first time in their lives. They shouted simultaneously,

"SASUKE UCHIHA! You are a disappointment to the noble Uchiha clan, Sasuke. I no longer acknowledge you as a part of this noble family. From today on you are banished to the human world," said Fugaku Uchiha.

"Naruto, I can't believe you would associate yourself with this vermin. From this day on you are banished and will never be able to step foot in the demon world again," said Minato.

Then a pillar of light surrounded the two boys and they were sent to a forest. They looked around not knowing where they were but the two figured they were in the human world. Using their heightened sense of smell they were able to make out the smell of humans and started heading towards it. As time went on the two became weary since they hadn't been able to eat at all that day but they kept going until a large gate rose up from the trees. When the two reached it they collapsed and the two guards ran up to them.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it anyway please review even if it is constructive. I would not appreciate people telling me your story sucks so please don't say that unless you provide reasons for why it sucks or give me helpful criticism.**


	2. Amnesia

**So I'm doing pretty good with the updating so far but and I am going to try and update at least once a week. Anyway I own nothing and this is SasuNaru, don't like don't read.**

* * *

Naruto awakes in a strange room. The room is entirely white and he sees a clear liquid dripping down through tubes into his body. The liquid is hanging in some form of clear container on an odd metal pole. He tries to sit up and can barely manage it. It takes him about 5 minutes to sit up and then he just sits there trying to get over the exhaustion he feels. Next thing he knows the door is sliding open and an old man walks through the door. He wears a red robe with a white sash around his waist. He wears a white jacket on top of the robe with a white scarf around his neck. The hat he is wearing is the strangest thing about him. It is shaped like a hat the farmers would wear to keep the sun off their faces except it was red with a white triangle and a strange red symbol on the front of the hat.

"There is no need to fear me young one. My name is Hiruzen Saratobi, the 3rd Hokage, Leader of the people of Konoha. You may call me the Third. That's what everybody calls me. I am here to help you. Do you know where you are from?"

"M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki but that is all I can remember I don't know where I come from and what is a K-Kon-Konoha?"

"Konoha is the country you are in right now. It is the Village of the Leaf and here we train and send out Shinobi to do tasks for our village. The Shinobi help protect the people and as Hokage I am one of the most powerful Shinobi."

"That sounds awesome! Can I be a Shinobi?"

"Well, first we need to make sure you are healthy again?"

"Wait! Where's Sasuke? Is he alright? Can I see him?"

"Sasuke? Oh the boy who was with you. He's right next door. How about we go and see him?"

"Yes! I wanna see Sasuke!"

The Third helps Naruto into a wheelchair so he can and see Sasuke without becoming exhausted. As they go through the door into Sasuke's room Naruto becomes extremely excited.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Usuratonkachi. Just a small bump on the head. Do you know where we are?"

"We're in Konoha and the have Shinobis here that protect people! We should become Shinobis and help people Sasuke!"

"Alright Dobe, whatever you want."

"Yay!"

The Third looked on and watched the boys intereact in awe. He had never seen two boys so different get along so well. They acted so close and it seems like Sasuke would do anything Naruto asked him to do.

"Alright boys we need to make sure that the two of you are happy and healthy. Then we will get you places to stay here in Konoha."

He took a strongly prostesting Naruto out the door and back to his own room and then went to his office to overlook the boys files. He becomes shocked at what he discovers. Naruto's chakra level is off the scale and Sasuke's is right at the top of capacity. He sat in his office wondering where these boys came from and of the powerful Shinobi they could become.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it and don't forget the review please!**


	3. Lessons Begin

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter :) Anyway I don't own Naruto and this is going to be eventual slash so if you don't like don't read and just fyi I'm not going to go exactly with the main story. Naruto is going to be right on par with Sasuke at the beginning instead of catching up eventually. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks the makeshift family became more like a real family. Kakashi and Iruka grew to love the boys as sons. Since they never found out the boys age or birthday the two decided that their birthday was the day they were found at the gates of Konoha and that the boys were seven years and Iruka thought that now would be a good time to start teaching them the ways of the Shinobi. Since Iruka was a teacher, the task of teaching the boys theory was left up to him. While Kakashi was better at the practical side of things so he would teach the boys how to use the chakra inside them.

During the first day of their lessons with Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke learned exactly what chakra is. Chakra is vital to even the most basic of techniques, its the moulding of physical energy present in all body cells and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled to any of the 361 chakra points throughout the body. Through the use of hand seals, chakra can be manipulated to do things that couldn't be possible otherwise, like walking on water, breathing fire, or creating illusions. It seemed like the boys were naturals for this information because they soaked it up like a sponge and they were just as proficient in the practical lessons with Kakashi.

Kakashi had never seen such talent in any body this young before. Sasuke had an unusual talent for the fire element and he had amazingly fast reflexes as well which made Kakashi wonder about a possible special skill long lost except for one person, him. Naruto, on the other hand, had a seemingly unlimited amount of chakra inside of him. Also, he had an almost unnatural skill with clones. The first time he had taught them the cloning jutsu, which he normally wouldn't have touched until later but he knew the boys could handle it, Naruto had added an extra hand sign and used the highly guarded secret jutsu called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This was a highly guarded secret of Konoha and Naruto had used it at the age of seven. With one year left until they entered the academy Kakashi knew that these two had amazing futures ahead of them as Shinobi. Naruto was also highly skilled in the wind element and was displaying amazing strength in it for his age.

Kakashi and Iruka were talking one night after the boys went to bed and they couldn't believe the powers these two were showing at such a young age. Kakashi started talking about the signs of a bloodline that Sasuke was showing and it made him wonder if this could help them discover where the boys came from.

Kakashi was with his team in the middle of the forest on what should have been a routine delivery mission which had quickly turned sour. Their team's Jounin leader was fighting one of the stronger enemies and Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were forced to deal with the others. During this fight they had become trapped in a cave and Obito had been crushed by the rubble. It was a well guarded secret that Obito was not of this world. He was from a world called Tenebris and his full name was Obito Uchiha and he was one of the powerful panther demons who had been banished to the human world.

He had a powerful bloodline in his eyes called the Sharingan and with it he was able to copy his opponents hand signs perfectly and be able to perform the same jutsus as them. There were further powers involved with the Sharingan but Obito didn't have those powers and so never mentioned what they were exactly. The only person who Obito told the secrets of the Sharingan to was Kakashi and that is because Kakashi was his best friend. Obito was dying and during the battle Kakashi had lost sight in his left eye. "Kakashi, my friend, take one of my eyes, use the power well and help protect Rin and Konoha."

"No Obito, I can't take it. I don't want to take one of your eyes for my own gain," said Kakashi who was crying.

"Take it, I have no need for it where I'm going but if another like me shows up, then train him, teach him the ways of the Sharingan and tell him about Tenebris since it was only a fluke that I remember," said Obito with his final breath. Then Obito died in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi wanted to argue and refuse the eye but since it was the dying wish of his best friend he felt that he couldn't refuse. So, he asked Rin, who was a medic, to take Obito's eye out and put it in his left eye socket. Rin went to argue but Kakashi gave her a look that said to not argue and just do it. Then in a few minutes Kakashi had the eye of Obito and the power of the Sharingan.

Since then, Kakashi has been on the lookout for another with the symptoms of having the power of the Sharingan and the amazingly fast reflexes were the very beginning of the Sharingan. There were a few more signs that Kakashi needed to see to be sure but Sasuke even looked like Obito. Then he got to wondering, if Sasuke is from Tenebris then is Naruto from there as well and what did these two boys do that was worth being banished at such a young age?


End file.
